


Oliver "Master of the Pickup Lines" Queen

by chasethewind



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Tumblr Prompt, Twelve Days of Fic-mas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Olicity and cheesy pick up lines. Or I read this prompt somewhere about felicity using Harry Potter pick up lines on oliver</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oliver "Master of the Pickup Lines" Queen

**Author's Note:**

> My gift to you this holiday season: 12 prompts I've randomly picked from my Tumblr queue that I'll be writing and posting every day until Christmas. Happy holidays, everyone! I hope you enjoy!

"Do you have a mirror in your pocket? Because I can see myself in your pants!" Felicity burst out laughing as Oliver stepped through the door into the lair.

"Oh, my god! Someone actually used that one on you?" Roy replied. "That guy must have had some stones!"

"It was at Comic Con a few years back and he was wearing a Darth Vader outfit. Of course he had the balls to ask! He was hiding behind a mask!" she continued giggling.

"I think the worst one I've used on a girl was, 'Did it hurt?'" he prompted.

"Did what hurt?" Felicity played along.

"When you fell from heaven?" Roy finished, giving her that smoldering, wounded hero look he'd managed to perfect in his time working with Oliver. Felicity laughed so hard she was wheezing when said hero stepped off the landing into the lair.

"I think my ears are bleeding," Oliver grumbled, walking past them as he made his way toward the training dummies.

"Oh, so Oliver Queen hasn't used any pick up lines?" Roy shot back from his seat beside Felicity's desk.

He looked at both of them, the incredulity written all over his face. "Are you seriously asking me that question?" Oliver replied with narrowed eyes staring at the younger man.

Roy glanced over at Felicity, completely unfazed. "Hey, all guys have them. I'm just wondering what yours were," he said.

"I didn't need them," Oliver answered.

"Oh, that's right… You were hot and rich. I'm pretty sure every girl was throwing herself at you," Roy retorted.

"No," Oliver shot him down as he turned and strode over to the pair. "I had confidence."

"Bullshit!" Felicity yelled. "You rambled when you asked me out the first time."

His mouth opened and closed like a fish, but Oliver couldn't find a response to that. He stood there, staring at the two of them before stepping up to Felicity's chair, invading her personal space. Without thought or hesitation, he grabbed her hand and yanked her to her feet. "You were different," he finally said. "And Roy, just so you know, this is how you pick up a girl."

Sliding an arm around Felicity's waist, Oliver gently pulled her into his chest, his free hand reaching up to stroke back errant strands of golden hair away from her face. The intensity she saw in his eyes made her swallow back the sudden urge to lean in even closer.

"I don't think I've ever seen a woman more gorgeous than you," Oliver all but whispered as he gazed into her eyes. "But that's not why I came over here. I saw you smile and the whole room lit up. I hope I'm not being too bold if I asked you to dinner tonight."

"Yes," Felicity replied without hesitation, completely caught up in his charm.

Oliver grinned and said, "Meet me upstairs in an hour?"

"Okay," she breathlessly answered.

He leaned in, his lips a breath away from her ear, and murmured, "I'll see you then." And with that, he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek before pulling away.

Felicity watched him turn and head back up the stairs, her eyes following him until the door to the club shut behind his back. Gazing down at Roy, she found him with his eyes wide and jaw nearly unhinged.

"Did that just happen?" he asked, shock and confusion etched on his face.

"What?" Felicity squeaked, his voice bringing her out of her daze. "Oh… Oh! Did I just…?"

"Yep," Roy answered. "You just agreed to go on another date with Oliver 'Master of the Pickup Lines' Queen."

"Oh, my god," she groaned, slapping her hand across her forehead. "I can't believe he just did that! Now I have to run home, make myself look presentable in less than half an hour, then be back here. I am going to kill that man!" Felicity stomped off up the stairs, her heels angrily hiking up the steps.

"At least one thing's for sure," Roy called just before she threw open the door.

She paused and asked, "What's that?"

"I am definitely trying that the next time I wanna pick up a girl," he replied with a sly grin.


End file.
